Kane Yamanaka
'''Character First Name''' Kane '''Character Last Name''' Yamanaka '''IMVU Username''' XxWolfxXSwordSaints '''Nickname''' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) '''Age''' 13 '''Date of Birth''' 02/03 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Konohagakuran '''Height''' 4'7" '''Weight''' 80Ibs '''Blood Type''' AB '''Alignment''' Lawful good. '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' He has bandages wrapping around his lower half of his stomach and back. Also, he has a thin strip of white bandages wrapping around his right arm. He received these bandages after he was 5 when he gotten out of the village in search of his parents that never came home on leave for a S-rank mission. He ventured to far and got jumped by a mob of bandits and was found later having severe wounds to his ribs, and stomach. Along with horrible bruises along his right arm. He was carried back to the village by a passenger walking by. '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' He is Anti-social and tends to not talk unless spoken to. He doesn't like large crowds or groups, so he tends to stay in the back of a crowded area if he was forced to be in one. He is easy to get along with even though he doesn't speak much. He is very well mannered and hardly ever disrespects anyone. He expects respect in return for giving respect. He tends to zone out in the middle of a lecture, or a casual conversation with someone. He doesn't like brawling that much, but instead he likes to use his intelligence to come up with plans to beat someone or something. In most of his spare time he likes to read books that his father left behind, he is very protective of his books. He tends to avoid the topic of parents and family events. He is thrilled to go on missions to put his intelligence skills to use. He likes to walk around a lot and observe things around him instead of talking to other shinobi. He meditates at random hours of the day, he believes it helps him concentrate better. He likes to eat ramen noodles regularly. He hates germs and he likes to keep up his hygiene. He doesn't like to necessarily take charge in a group activity, but likes to help with planning. He also likes to write a lot in his spare time about his parents. '''Nindo''' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village.The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. * Can only use one element and no advanced natures. '''Ninja Class''' Genin '''Element One''' Earth '''Element Two''' N/A '''Advanced Nature''' N/A '''Weapon of choice''' A black and red sword that is latched across his back. He rarely uses this weapons unless he absolutely has to. The sword was handed down to him by his grandmother 5 years after his parents disappeared. His grandmother told him that was his dad sword so he kept it with him in battles believing that if he keeps it near him his father would guide him. Its also easy to handle and he can deflect attacks quickly with the sword as well as strike his opponent quickly. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Red. '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). *'''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8''' *'''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 3''' *'''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 3''' *'''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):2''' *'''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):2''' *'''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):3''' *'''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):Cainsi''' *'''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' Total:48.5 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' C Rank:[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Body_Switch_Technique Mind Body Switch Techniqu] C Rank:[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Hiding_Like_a_Mole_Technique Hiding Like a Mole Technique] C Rank:[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release_Enclosing_Wall Earth Style Barrier] D Rank:[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique Earth Release:Double Suicide Decapitation Technique] '''Unique Traits''' Very well using the Mind body Switch Technigue with one hand sign. '''Allies''' N/A '''Enemies''' N/A '''Background Information''' He was born into a small home consisting of his father, Cain Yamanaka, his mother, Ciara Yamanaka, and himself, Kane Yamanaka. They lived peacefully in their home with his father going on occasional important missions every now and then, nothing to serious. When Kane reached the age of 5 his grandmother got called over to watch over him in the result of his mother and father never coming back from an important S rank mission. That day was the last time Kane seen his parents and ever since he has stayed with his grandmother after a horrible incident happened with him sneaking out of the village (Reference to Scars/Tattoos section). His grandmother was a loving but stern guardian for Kane who encouraged him to become the best he could be. Although she knew he was advancing quickly as fast if not faster than his father, she believed he would end up doing something great for the village some day. Every since his parents disappeared Kane became a isolationist child that tended to sway away from other people. Through academy training he had to form a bond with a few other students to pass to Genin. He developed skills to know how to communicate well with others, and is very loyal to the ones he trust. Due to his parents lost he doesn't like going around family events. Now he is a quickly advancing Genin who is determined to make his father proud of his actions if he was here. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' [[Katsuro and Kane meeting]] [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Katsuros_Bell_Test Team Katsuros Bell Test] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Kane_and_Chiyuris_Chakra_Control_Training Kane and Chiyuris Chakra Control Training] '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Katsuro_Jutsu_Training Team_Katsuro_Jutsu_Training] [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Kane_Yamanaka_Training_11-29-14 Kane Yamanaka Solo Training: 11-29-14] '''Approved by: ShadowStormr'''